Officer Bolton
by jonaslovers1421
Summary: Troy left Gabriella four years ago. What if they accidentally meet up again? Will they remember their lost love? Is that a baby girl in Gabriella’s car? What will happen if this other guy will do anything to keep Gabriella away from Troy?
1. Officer Bolton

**Chapter 1 Officer Bolton**

"Yes, sweetie, I'm on my way!" the 25 year old Gabriella Monetez called into her cell phone. It was a dark rainy night and she was on her way to her boyfriend's house. She had promised to be there by eight o'clock, and it was already eight thirty.

"Oh what the heck, no policemen are going to be out at this time of night," the usually obedient Gabriella said to herself. She began to push the speed limit. Five minutes away from her destination she heard whistling behind her.

"Dang," she mumbled pulling over. She rolled down her window as the policemen walked toward her.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of your car ma'am," he said without looking at her.

Gabriella got out and closed the door. Only then did the man look at her. At the same time they realized what was going on. They were staring into the eyes of their high school sweethearts.

"Gabriella?" 

"Troy?"

"It's so good to see you," Troy said, "I haven't seen you since-"

"Since you left me," Gabriella cut him off.

"I...uh. I didn't leave you!"

"Troy, come on. You left me."

FLASHBACK

"_Gabriella I have something to tell you!" the 21 year old Troy ran into his girlfriend's house. It was Christmas break so they were both home from college. _

"_I have something to tell you too."_

"_You first," Troy said kissing her on the cheek._

"_No no, go ahead."_

"_Ok!" Troy said getting excited, "I've been drafted into the NBA! The Santa Fe Wildcats want me on their team!"_

"_Wow! That's great!" Gabriella exclaimed. _

"_One thing though, I'll have to travel with them so I won't be home much."_

"_Oh," Gabriella said hiding her disappointment, "Still, that's great!"_

"_Now what's your news?" Troy asked._

"_Oh never mind...it's not important."_

END FLASHBACK

"Do you remember that day Troy?" 

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Just because you left me for basketball, not another girl, doesn't mean you didn't leave me. I'm not blaming you. I'm glad you went. Not because I didn't want to see you, but you deserve it."

"You...you're not mad?" 

"I was never mad. I was sad, not mad," she answered. "Anyway, it's ok now. I'm on my way to my boyfriend's house so not to be rude but could you right my ticket so I can go?"

"Oh that," Troy said, "Don't worry about it. Consider it a warning. Could I call you?"

Gabriella handed Troy her phone and took his. They exchanged numbers and gave the cell phones back.

"Thanks," Troy said.

He then heard a cry from the backseat. Gabriella reached into the car and pulled out a girl that looked about 3.

"It's ok honey. Ssssh. Go back to sleep." She gently placed the girl in the backseat and climbed into the drivers' seat.

"Is she...is she your boyfriends?"

Gabriella hesitated, "Yeah...she is."

"What's her name?" Troy wanted to know.

"Claire."

When Troy had pulled away Gabriella started to cry. "Why did this happen? I have a boyfriend I can't have Troy Bolton playing with my emotions!" The truth was she still loves him.

**Author's Note**

**Hope you liked the first chapter!!! Ok, I don't know much about pro basket ball so I'm just gonna make up my own teams and things. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**Thanks to my besties for posting this for me!!!!**


	2. One Surprise After Another

**Chapter 2 One Surprise After Another**

Three days later Gabriella was at her house playing with Claire when her phone rang.

"One minute honey," she said to Claire before answering her phone. "Hello."

"Gabriella it's me," came Troy's voice.

"Hey."

"I was wondering if maybe we could go out to lunch today. Just to get caught up I mean."

"Troy I don't know."

"Please! It's my treat!"

Gabriella could picture Troy sticking his lip out at her like he used to and couldn't resist.

"Ok. You win."

"Great! I'll be over in an hour!" They hung up.

"Who's Troy?" Claire asked

"Just an old friend. I'm going out today so I'm gonna take you to grandma's ok?"

"Ok."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshm

An hour later Gabriella was home by herself waiting for her ex-boyfriend to come take her to lunch. She saw his car pull in and went out to meet him.

"You look great," Troy said opening the car door for her.

"Thank you."

Troy got in and backed out of the driveway.

"So," he said, "How've you been?"

"I've been doing pretty well. I've been going steady with my boy friend for about a year and a half now."

"Cool." Troy said awkwardly, "How old is Claire?"

"She's four now."

Troy started thinking. If Gabriella had only been with this guy for a year and a half, how'd they have a four year old baby?

"Am I...am I allowed to know this guy's name?"

"Oh...um yeah, sure. His name's Zeke."

"Zeke?" Troy asked, "Like the Zeke we went to high school with?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here we are," Troy helped Gabriella out of the car. They walked into a nice little restaurant and a waitress immediately took their order.

"That'll be about 10 minutes," she said after taking their orders. When she was gone Gabriella started another conversation.

"I imagine you've had a good share of girlfriends?"

"I've had a few. I'm single now though. So how about you. Are you still singing?

"Well, I work as a part time substitute for local elementary schools. But, on the weekends I sing

at the hotel here in Albuquerque."

"That's really great!" Troy exclaimed.

"Which remind me, what are you doing driving a police car? What happened to the NBA?"

Troy blushed. "That's not really important," he mumbled.

"Come on Troy you can tell me!" Gabriella said laughing.

Hearing her laugh and seeing her smile Troy down inside.

"Ok. OK. I played for a season, and then I got cut. Ever since that day we broke up, I haven't been playing right. I just can't get my stuff together."

"Troy, I'm sorry."

"No, no. Don't worry about."

The waitress brought out their food right then relieving them form an awkward moment. They ate having only small conversation, nothing to important. It was the same on the way home.

Until Troy pulled into Gabriella's driveway.

"Gabriella," Troy said, "One more thing."

Gabriella stared into the same blue eyes. She noticed that his hair was the same, that made her happy. All in all, her Troy Bolton looked exactly the same. HER Troy! What was she thinking?

Troy brought her out of her day dreams.

"Claire's not Zeke's is he?

"What!?!"

"Truthfully," Troy demanded.

Gabriella looked away, "No."

"Do I know the guy he belongs to?"

"Do you remember that day you told me you got drafted? I was going to tell you something but changed my mind when you told me you were leaving?," Her mother's car pulled up, Claire sitting in the back seat. "Thanks for taking me Troy; I had a lot of fun." She got out of the car and waved before disappearing into her house.

"I have a daughter," Troy said to no one.

**Author's Note**

Sorry if I turn anyone against Zeke!! I turned my best friend against him!! I know the whole Zeke and Gabriella thing is a weird pairing, but he fits the part!!! Please review!!!


	3. Chad's alot of help

Chapter 3 Chad's a Lot f Help

KNOCK KNOCK

Gabriella got up off the couch where she'd been reading to Claire to answer the door.

"Zeke?" she asked as seeing her boyfriend on the other side, "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to say hey," he said kissing her cheek.

Gabriella let him into the living room.

"Hey Claire!" he said happily.

"Troy Troy!" she shrieked.

"What?"

"Troy Troy!"

"You told her I'm not her father!?!" Zeke whispered angrily.

"No, my mom and I were talking about High School and he came up. I haven't seen Troy Bolton since I was 21. I love you."

"I love you too," Zeke said smiling, "I think I've loved you forever." Gabriella hugged him tightly.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Dude are you ok?" Chad asked his best friend. The two of them were in Chad's house talking.

"No," Troy answered truthfully.

"What's up?"

"Chad...I have a daughter."

Chad started coughing on his drink.

"WHO'S!?!" He shouted through coughs.

Troy didn't answer.

"Who's?" Chad repeated when he had stopped coughing.

"You won't believe me," Troy told him.

"Dude, I'm your best friend. Just tell me."

"Gabriella's."

"Wha-" Chad started.

"Gabriella is the mother of my 4 year old daughter!"

"Troy, I never knew."

"Neither did I," Troy said.

"No, I mean when?"

Troy threw a nearby couch pillow at Chad.

"Shut up," he said laughing, "And listen to this." He then told Chad about his meeting with Gabriella.

"Whoa," was all Chad said.

"Yeah, whoa."

"How have we not seen her?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"I mean, you, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, and I have been living in Albuquerque all this time and we've never seen her. I guess I always thought Gabriella and Zeke moved. I never would have thought they'd get together though."

"Me neither," Troy agreed sadly.

"Oh, dude, no," Chad said.

"What!?!"

"You're still in love with her."

"What!?! No!" Troy denied.

"You just got that look in your eye you used to get when talking about her! This is great!"

"What!?!" Troy shouted for the third time.

"It would be great if you two got back together!"

"Dude, we're not gonna get back together, she's happy with Zeke."

"Troy I have a perfect plan!"

"Oh gosh."

"No listen! We'll all go out for dinner! You'll call Zeke and ask him if he wants to come. Be like I've missed you man! Then tell Gabriella so she plays along that you haven't seen each other in forever!"

"What would that do?"

"We would all meet and Zeke would back off."

"Uuum...thanks, but I think I'm good."

"Shut up man it's a perfect plan," Chad answered laughing.

Taylor Danforth walked into the house. "I'm home!"

"Hey Tay!" Chad called.

"Hi Taylor," Troy said as she walked into the room.

"Oh hey Troy. You wanna stay for dinner?"

"No thanks, I've got some things I gotta work out."

"Police things?"

"I guess you could say that," Troy answered smiling, "Well, I'll see you guys later." He got up

and walked to his car. A few minutes later he was walking into his own small house.

He laid on his couch trying to think of what he should do next.

"Should I just tell her?" he asked himself

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. He needed to talk to Gabriella again. He picked up his phone and called Gabriella.

"Hello," came the familiar voice of Troy's ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Troy, listen. I had a lot of fun talking to you yesterday, but I have a boyfriend I'm loyal to. You can't keep calling me." Deep down Gabriella wanted him to call, wanted to hang out with him. But Zeke had almost found out when Claire had said Troy's name.

"Gabriella I-"

"Troy, please."

Troy didn't know why she all the sudden wouldn't talk to him, but hung up anyway. But he wasn't giving up that easy.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhmhsmhsmhsmhsm

The next day Troy was driving by Gabriella's house and decided to try again. Gabriella opened the door when he knocked and couldn't help but to grin.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi, I understand if you don't want me to come in, I just wasn't to see my baby."

"Your baby?"

"Claire."

"Oh," Gabriella said blushing, "Sorry she's napping."

"Oh, that's why we're whispering?"

"Yeah."

Troy noticed even though Gabriella was wearing cut off sweatpants, a baggy t-shirt, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"What are you doing?' he asked.

"Why don't you come in?" she said.

Troy happily accepted.

"Well," Gabriella said, "I was just washing dishes, my dishwasher broke."

"Aaaah," Troy said, "I hate when that happens. Can I help you?"

"I- uh- ok," she gave in.

"Troy walked over and started drying the dishes she had washed."

"Troy I want to apologize for my attitude on the phone yesterday."

"No, no. Don't worry about it."

"No, it was wrong of me. I was scared because Claire heard me say your name and she's been saying it. Zeke was over before you called and heard her. He thought I told her she has a different dad and got mad, I didn't want to risk it."

"You don't need to explain to me."

"I wanna make it up to you."

Troy was taken aback. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Today sounds perfect."

"Why don't you get ready now?"

"Ok," Gabriella said slowly staring into Troy's eyes. Neither of them could look away until they heard a car in the driveway.

"Who would that be?' Troy asked moving a few steps back.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot my mom was coming!"

"Oh I guess I should go then," Troy said.

"Oh no! I'm sure she'd be happy to see you!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"I don't know, don't you think she'll be mad at me for leaving you?'

"Oh, come on, you big baby!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room before going to open the door Troy's hand tingled where she has touched him.

"Hi mom," he heard Gabriella say.

"Hi honey," she answered.

"Guess what mom."

"What?"

"Someone came to see me."

"Zeke?" Mrs. Montez guessed.

"No," Gabriella said leading her mom to the living room.

Troy stood up as she came in.

"Hi Mrs. Montez, it's good to see you."

"Troy? Is that you?"

Troy nodded.

"Oh come here!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Troy and pulled him into a big hug. They talked a while before Gabriella brought up their arrangements.

"Mom, do you think you could watch Claire again? Troy and I were gonna get something to eat."

"Oh yeah, of course!"

Gabriella went upstairs and came back all ready to go.

"Ready," she said standing in the hall outside the living room.

Troy stood up to shake Mrs. Montez's hand.

"Nice to see you again," she said.

"You too."

Troy walked to Gabriella letting her out first. He could've sworn he saw Mrs. Montez wink before he left.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

When Troy dropped Gabriella off he watched from the car as she walked to her door. She opened the door half way and turned back.

"I'm free the day after tomorrow," she said and closed the door behind her. Troy smiled and decided to go tell Chad.


	4. Put Down The Hamburger

**Chapter 4-Put Down the Hamburger**

Gabriella continued to hang out with Troy in the afternoon and Zeke in the evening. She felt ok with it though, she wasn't doing anything wrong. She really wasn't. Claire eventually started accepting Troy, which made him happy.

Troy had started practicing basketball again. Only at home though, he wasn't ready to be publicly embarrassed again. It had been a month since Troy and Gabriella had been reunited. Troy was shooting hoops around 5:00 when his cell phone rang. Expecting it to be Chad he answered, "What do you want?"

"Oh, sorry. Is this a bad time?' he heard Gabriella's voice ask.

"Oh. Sorry Gabriella, I thought it was Chad."

"No problem. How is Chad?"

"He's great. He wants to see you again. So does Taylor."

"I'd like to see them too."

"I could arrange that."

"That'd be great. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

Troy was overjoyed. This was the first time _she_ had made the invitation.

"Yeah. Yeah of course I'll come."

"Great! Come right over!"

"I will. See ya!" Troy went to change into worn out jeans and his old Wildcat warm up jacket over a white tank top. He thought it might be a good flashback to wear something from East High.

When he arrived at the Montez house he found Gabriella setting the kitchen table with hamburgers she had just made.

"I hope you didn't eat," she said.

"No. I'm starved."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I was practicing basketball."

"You're playing again?" she asked.

"Just in the yard," Troy answered.

"Nice shirt," Gabriella commented. It brought back memories of the day of the triple win.

"Thanks, I haven't worn it in a while."

"Troy! Troy!" Claire squealed from her high chair.

"Hey!" Troy shouted. Claire giggled. Troy started tickling her making her giggle more.

"How'd you become so good with children?" Gabriella asked.

"What makes you think I'm only good with children?" He walked around the table towards Gabriella and suddenly grabbed her sides, tickling her. She shrieked and jumped in the air.

"Troy Bolton!" she shouted. He didn't stop. She reached for her glass of water and dumped it on top of Troy's head. He immediately let go.

"You wanna play that game?" he asked grabbing his glass of water and tossing it back.

She reached for the bottle of ketchup and squirted it right on his white shirt. She regretted it immediately, since it was such a special memory for him. She said, "Oh my gosh, Troy, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," Troy assured her.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have on your white shirt. Let me wash it!" she demanded.

"Ok. Ok," Troy said pulling off his jacket so he was only wearing his tank top. Gabriella ran downstairs to throw it in the wash.

"Once again Troy," Gabriella said coming up the stairs, "I'm so sor-"she didn't finish. Troy had hit her right on the forehead with a ketchup covered hamburger. He laughed at he shocked face.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted. She ran to the table and started throwing food all over Troy. He ran to the fridge and pulled out leftover spaghetti. He dumped the whole bowl on top of her head so noodles dangled in her face. This is went on for ten straight minutes until they both slipped on a spilt bottle of soda and ended up in the floor. They both laughed as hard as they could. Claire was laughing along with them and banging together spoons the whole time.

"That was so much fun!" Gabriella squealed between laughs.

Troy rolled from his back to his side to face her. She did the same.

"Gabriella," he whispered, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" she asked brushing a piece of hamburger off his face and getting lost in his bright blue eyes.

"I've been waiting to tell you for a while now," Troy continued, "I...I love you." It was out of his mouth before he realized it.

"Troy I-"

"I'm sorry Gabriella, I shouldn't have." He started to get up.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed making him lay back down, "I love you too."

Troy couldn't believe it. "Gabriella?"

She cut him off by kissing him. They lay there for three long minutes.

"Bad mama," Claire said giggling.

"Oh Troy," Gabriella said pulling away.

"Gabriella." He said pulling her towards him once more.

They started kissing again. A moment later the phone rang.

"One second," Gabriella said getting up.

"Hey. Yeah. Ok. See ya in a few!" She hung up and started going crazy.

"Troy! I completely forgot! Zeke's gonna be here in ten minutes!" Troy stood up too.

"What am I gonna do?" Gabriella continued shouting.

"Calm down!" Troy exclaimed hugging her tightly, "We'll figure it out. Listen, go upstairs and wash your hair. Then change your clothes and come back down. I'll stay here and when Zeke gets here ask if you can go out to eat because you don't have any food. Have Claire at the door with you so he doesn't get a look in here. Luckily, I decided to walk today so he won't see my car."

"Oh Troy," Gabriella mumbled leaning towards him.

"GO!" Troy shouted, and she went.

The plan worked fine and Zeke didn't know a thing.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

A few hours later Zeke dropped them off at home. Gabriella expected to walk into her house to find a huge mess. She was wrong. Troy had cleaned up the whole kitchen.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews!!!**

**Thanks to my besties who proofread and post this for me!!!!**

**Please keep reviewing and I'll try to update quicker!!!**


	5. Coach Montez

**Chapter 5 Coach Montez**

Troy was lying on his couch reading a magazine. He was wearing his red basketball shirt and an old Wildcat t-shirt. He rolled onto his back and dropped the magazine on the floor. It was so boring in his house it made him want to cry. There was a sudden, loud knock at his door that made him jump.

"Let's practice!" Gabriella said when Troy answered the door.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked laughing. She was wearing red shorts and a white tank top.

"Don't pretend like you don't know," she said, "I know you miss it."

"Well, maybe a little," Troy gave in.

"Then let's go! Get a basketball!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Meet you on the court," he smiled.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Ok," Troy said walking on to the court with the ball, "What's first coach?"

"Let's start with free throws, then lay-ups. Then depending on how you do we'll move onto faking left."

"Whoa," Troy said, "Where'd you learn all those basketball terms?"

"I dated a basketball player for four years," she answered, "That's all he talked about."

"Ha Ha Ha," Troy said sarcastically.

"Ok, give me ten free throws," Gabriella ordered.

Troy obeyed and made every shot. He then made all his lay-ups and did his moves perfectly.

"What was wrong with that?" Gabriella asked.

Hearing his name being called saved Troy from answering.

"TROY!"

"I'm back here Chad!" Troy shouted.

Chad came around the front of the house and saw the two of them standing on the court.

"Sorry for interrupting. See ya!" He turned to leave.

Troy threw the ball at his best friend who caught it and walked back to the court.

"What cha doin'?" he asked.

"Hi to you too," Gabriella said.

"Sorry!" Chad yelled running over to Gabriella and hugging her.

"Chad it's great to see you! Now practice with Troy because I'm not much of an opponent."

The best friends practiced for two hours. Gabriella watched from the side line laughing along with them.

"I'm going to get a drink!" Chad finally called.

He ran into the house leaving Gabriella and Troy alone. Troy walked over to her and embraced her in a huge hug. They eventually started kissing and still were when Chad came back out.

"Whoa!" he yelled making the two pull apart, "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Troy answered casually.

Gabriella glanced at her cell phone.

"Oh my gosh! I gotta go! Sorry boys! Great job today Troy! Stop over tomorrow around 3:00 ok?""

"Sure," Troy said smiling.

When she as gone Chad started having fun. 'So," he said, "She broke up with Zeke for you?"

"Not exactly," Troy said.

"What!?!"

Troy then explained the whole thing.

"How do you get yourself into these messes?" Chad questioned.

"I don't know! You won't tell Tay will you?" Troy asked getting scared.

"Calm down dude," Chad said, "Not if you think she'll hurt you."

"Well more for Gabriella's sake than mine," Troy said.

"Whatever dude."

hsmhsmhsmhmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshm

The next day Troy arrived at Gabriella's just on time. He was sitting in the living room with Claire when Gabriella came back with drinks.

"It's a nice day," she said, "Why don't we go sit on the porch swing?"

"Great idea," Troy agreed picking up Claire.

"I have something for you," Gabriella said when the three of them were sitting on the porch swing.

"Oh?" Troy asked.

She pulled a newspaper clipping from her pocket and handed it to him. He read it aloud.

"The Sante Fe Wildcats are holding try-outs in Albuquerque on May 24 and in Corizno on May 30. To get a chance to try-out just call. Thank you."

"It's your chance Bolton," Gabriella encouraged him.

"That's in two days!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"You are so beautiful," Troy cooed.

"You're pretty hot yourself," she replied smiling.

"I'll try-out under one condition," Troy bargained, "You go with me."

"I think I can do that. By the way, I already called them, they said they'd give you a second chance.

Troy leaned over top of Claire and kissed her. As they were kissing, they didn't even realize a car pull in the driveway.

"Who would that be?" Troy asked without opening his eyes.

"Oh it's probably just Zeke. Zeke!" She jumped up to face him.

"Gabriella, what the heck are you doing!?!" he ordered.

"It was me Zeke," Troy said, "I was walking by and saw this little girl her." He motioned to Claire. "I couldn't resist."

"So you're telling me it was the little brat that attracted you not Gabriella?"

"I'm sorry is there something going on between you two?" Troy asked playing dumb.

"Not anymore," Gabriella answered harshly. She turned to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to kiss him. Troy saw Zeke running toward the porch with his fists clenched, but Troy was too quick for him. He shoved Gabriella and Claire behind his back and hit Zeke before he had realized Troy had moved.

"Never try to hurt Gabriella!" Troy warned.

Zeke turned and jumped in his car. He drove away without another word.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry," Troy immediately started apologizing, "I'm sorry Claire had to witness this, I'm sorry you two broke up. I never should have interfered." He turned to leave but Gabriella grabbed his hand.

"I love you," she said, and she really meant it.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very long and it took me so long to update!! Please keep reviewing!! The reviews are great!! Thanks to everyone!! And there you go-Gabriella and Zeke finally broke up!!!!!**


	6. The Gang Together Again

**Chapter 6 The Gang Together Again**

Later that evening Troy took Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason just like he promised he would. Claire had come along too so everyone could meet her. They all met up outside the restaurant.

"Kelsi?"

"Gabriella!"

"Taylor?" 

"Gabriella!"

The three best friends ran to each other and shared a group hug.

"What have you guys been up to?" Gabriella asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Taylor asked, "I am now Taylor Danforth."

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations you two! Why didn't you tell me Troy?"

"Must've slipped my mind," he said casually, "Why don't we move this inside?"

"Yeah," Chad agreed taking Taylor by the waist and leading her inside.

Jason did the same with Kelsi. Troy wasn't sure if Gabriella would let him do that, and he was holding Claire, so he just held open the door to let her through. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand pulled him after her. He couldn't help but to smile.

"Hello," an elderly waitress said, "I will be your waitress this evening. Aaaw! Whose beautiful little girl is this?" she asked looking at Claire who was in a high chair next to their table.

"Oh, she's mine," Gabriella smiled.

"Which one of you is the father?" she asked curiously.

"I am," Troy said proudly putting his arm around Gabriella's chair.

The waitress smiled and walked off. As soon as she was gone Jason, Kelsi, and Taylor exploded.

"Why didn't you ever tell us!?!"

"Troy, you had to have been lying!"

"There's no way!"

"Guys calm down," Chad said.

"You knew about this!?" Taylor demanded of her husband.

"Well maybe a bit," he confessed, "Which reminds me, I thought you didn't want Tay to know."

"I didn't want her to know about the whole Zeke, Gabriella, me thing. But now that's over,"

Troy replied.

"What!?!" the confused friends asked.

"I guess we have to start from the very beginning," Troy said looking at Gabriella.

So they told their whole story.

"And then Gabriella broke up with Zeke before he had a chance to break up with her," Troy

finished.

"That's my girl!" Taylor said making everyone laugh.

"So Troy you didn't know you had a daughter until like a month ago?" Kelsi asked, making sure

she understood.

"Correct," he answered.

Their food came and they passed the time talking mainly about stories from the past four years. When it was time to go they all went outside to say good-bye.

Troy pulled Taylor aside. "Would you mind taking Claire home with you Tay?"

"Of course not Troy," she answered.

"Do you think Gabriella will be ok with it?"

"She's yours too Troy, but I'll ask her anyway."

"Thanks," he said hugging her. He turned to their other friends.

"Bye Kelsi," he said hugging her, "Jason," they shook hands.

The couple left and Taylor and Chad almost did before Troy remembered.

"Chad!" he called, "I almost forgot." He then explained the try-outs and invited him along.

"Dude, I'm not that good," Chad said.

"Come on man, give it a try," Troy urged, "It wouldn't be the same without you. Don't you remember what we used to do? Ever since we could play basketball we dreamed of being on a pro team together. When we were like ten, we would sneak into my moms' room and steal one of her hairbrushes. We'd take it to the court and use it as a microphone. 'And now the star players, Danforth and Bolton!'"

"Ok, ok I'll go," Chad agreed laughing.

The friends said good-bye and went their separate ways.

"You used to do that?" Gabriella asked when they reached the car.

"Get in the car," Troy ordered making Gabriella laugh. A few minutes later he pulled into his

own driveway.

"I thought I'd walk you home," he said, "Like I used to." 

"Oh, Troy," was all she said.

He walked over and let her out of the car. When they hit the sidewalk Troy wrapped his arm around her waist. She did the same to him. They were almost home when passed a park and Troy led her into it.

"Why don't we sit for awhile?" he asked motioning to the swings, "Do you recognize this park?"

"This is the park you first asked me out at. On these same swings. You were 18, I was 17."

"Now we're both 25. Last time you said yes, but would you make the same mistake again? It seems a little weird to be saying this now at this age, after all we've been through, but will you go out with me?"

"Of course," she said immediately standing from her swing to sit on his lap. She began to laugh and cry at the same time. Troy put an end to both by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"I would ask you to go somewhere tomorrow, but I gotta work," he said when they pulled a part.

"It's all right," she assured him, "Tomorrow might be your last day of being Officer Bolton, the try-outs are the next day."

"I won't quit yet," Troy said, "Maybe we should get you home. And when I get home, I'll go get Claire and her bring her home for you."

The two stood up and walked the whole way to Gabriella's house before Troy walked the whole way home.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry if this wasn't very exciting. But you have the try-outs to look forward to in the next chapter!!! Thanks for reviews!!! Hope you like it!!!!!!**


	7. Quitting, TryOuts, and Parents

**Chapter 7 Quitting, Trying-Out, and Parents**

The next day, Troy was patrolling his road when he noticed a car in the other side of the road. He pulled over close to it and got out of his car. He peered in the window. Gabriella stared back smiling.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of your car," Troy said.

Gabriella got out laughing. They hugged, squeezing each other as hard as they could.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked still holding her.

"I just came to see you. Chad says you complain about boring this road is to patrol," she answered.

They were still hugging when another police car pulled up next to them. They let go of each other when the policeman shouted, "Bolton! What are you doing!?!"

Troy turned to see one of his bosses coming toward him.

"You can't go around hugging people you pull over! I might have to fire you!" his boss continued to shout.

"Excuse me sir," Gabriella spoke up, "I'm his wife."

"I didn't know you were married?" the boss said.

"Yeah, I am," Troy lied, "But that doesn't matter because I quit!" 

"What!?!" Gabriella and the boss asked.

"Tomorrow I'm trying out for the Wildcats pro-team, and I'm gonna make it, just for my girl- wife!" Troy informed the two confused people.

Troy pulled off his badge and handed it to the boss. "Let's go," he said to Gabriella getting in the passenger seat of her car. She climbed in next to him.

"So you're my wife?" Troy asked laughing.

"I had to say that," Gabriella said, "He wouldn't have let you get away with it if I said I was just your girlfriend. Besides, I didn't know you were gonna quit."

"It's ok," Troy told her, "But what I said was true. I'm getting on that team, and that's gonna happen because I'm gonna be thinking of you the whole time."

"I love you," Gabriella replied kissing his cheek. She then started the car and drove them home.

hsmhsmhmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy woke up extremely nervous. He started ready trying to keep his mind off the try-outs.

When he was ready he went to pick up Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella. They went to Gabriella's house last and Mrs. Montez was there.

"Hello!" she exclaimed.

"Troy! Troy!" Claire shrieked as always.

"She still doesn't call you dad?" Chad asked.

"She likes Troy Troy," Troy answered smiling.

Gabriella walked down the steps, "Ready?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Troy replied now smiling at her. She smiled back and turned to her mom.

"Bye," she said, "Bye Claire."

The rest of them said bye and Mrs. Montez wished the boys good luck.

"Oh, yeah," Gabriella said when they were in the car, "I forgot to tell you. The try-outs were changed to a different gym. Now they're at East High."

"Are you serious?" The boys asked together.

"Yep."

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of their old high school.

"Wow I miss this place," Troy commented staring up at the building.

The four friends walked toward the gym but a guard stopped them.

"Names," he said. It was a command more than a statement.

"Troy Bolton."

"Chad Danforth."

"You can go in, ladies have to stay," the guard informed them.

Gabriella walked over to Troy and hugged him.

"Just remember," she whispered in his ear, "I might not be in the gym, but I'm right here." She put her hand on his heart.

"I love you," he whispered back.

"I love you too. Good luck."

Troy couldn't help it, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Chad and Taylor came out of their hug and Gabriella turned to Chad, "Good luck," she said.

The girls decided to walk around their old school since no one was there. The boys entered the gym.

They waited around for another five minutes until everyone was there. They did the basics, they worked on moves, then set up small scrimmages, and did a lot of other stuff to test every part of them. They were in the gym for a total of three hours.

"You will be notified now if you'd like to wait, if not we'll call you!" the head coach shouted.

The guys decided to wait around. After fifteen more minutes the coach had a sign hung. As soon as it was posted, he left.

"Chad you look at it, I can't do it!" Troy demanded.

"No! I can't do it either!" Chad shot back.

"Congratulations you guys," one of the guys that was already on the team said, "You are two out of three of the new members of out team! I was hoping coach would pick you two!"

Troy and Chad looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Let's go tell the girls," Chad suggested, "Imagine how happy Gabriella will be!" He winked.

"Shut up! You're just like you were in high school!" Troy exclaimed.

They walked out of the gym and saw the girls talking to Ms. Darbus.

"She still works here?" Troy asked his friend.

"She's still alive?" Chad asked in return.

"Whoa, I wonder how she feels about cell phones these days," Troy said ignoring his friends comment. They laughed and walked over to the girls.

"Troy Bolton!" Darbus said the same way she did when he offered to audition for the musical with Gabriella.

"Hey Ms. Darbus. How are you?"

"I'm fine you?"

"I'm pretty good," Troy replied.

Suddenly Ms. Darbus hugged Troy as hard as she could. "I'm glad the four of you stayed friends," she said when she let go. 

Ironically, Chad's cell phone started ringing. Troy held back a laugh.

"You're still the same old trouble maker," Ms. Darbus said to Chad, "Well I have to get going. It's musical time! It was great to see you!" She walked off.

"So, how'd it go?" Gabriella asked as Chad hung up his phone.

"Well, let's put it this way," Troy started, "Chad and I are Wildcats once again."

"Oh my gosh!" the girls squealed together hugging the boys.

"Hey does anyone wanna go see my parents with me? I know that sounds really exciting, but I have to tell them."

"We can't," Chad said walking over to Taylor, "doctor's appointment."

"Who's?" Troy asked.

"Mine," Taylor answered shortly. The married couple held back a laugh.

"What are Troy and I missing?" Gabriella questioned.

"Tell then Tay."

"I'm pregnant!" Taylor squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella shouted hugging her best friend, "Congratulations!"

"Finally," Troy said also hugging Taylor, "That's been Chad's dream since the ninth grade."

"Shut up! Not true!" Chad shouted. But he was the color of a tomato.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy pulled into his parent's driveway ten minutes later.

"Thanks for coming Gabi," Troy said squeezing her hand.

"Of course," she replied.

"Gabi is ok right?" Troy asked.

She answered by giving him a quick kiss on the lips. The two then got out of the car and walked to the front door. It was Mrs. Bolton that answered.

"Troy!" she hugged him, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Uh...do you remember Gabriella Montez?"

"Of course. I always thought you should've stayed in touch with her."

"Well mom," Troy said, "We've been reunited."

Gabriella stepped in front of Troy, "Hi Mrs. Bolton." 

"Oh! Gabriella Montez! You look so nice! How are you?"

"I'm great," Gabriella replied, "How are you?"

"I'm excellent! Come in!"

The three of them walked into the living room where Mr. Bolton was sitting.

"Hey son," he said smiling.

"Hey dad."

"Is that? No!" his dad said.

"Gabriella Montez!" Mrs. Bolton informed him.

"Well, I'll be!" Mr. Bolton shouted standing up to shake her hand.

They greeted each other then sat down. Troy and Gabriella sat with each other on the couch.

"Mom, dad," Troy said, "I have a few important things to tell you, so I'm gonna get them over with. Gabriella and I are back together, I quit the police station, Chad and I just made the Santa Fe Wildcats professional basketball team, and Gabriella and I have a four year old daughter named Claire," he said all in one breath.

Silence followed.

"What!?!" Mr. Bolton finally shouted.

Troy then explained everything in more detail.

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Bolton said, "Oh Troy, all your dreams come true!"

"You had a child four years ago?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Jack!" Mrs. Bolton shouted.

Gabriella looked at her feet blushing.

"Sorry dad."

"Troy," Mr. Bolton said getting serious, "You seriously made a pro team?"

Troy nodded

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" He jumped up and ran over to Gabriella and Troy hugging them both. They stayed there for about and hour and a half before deciding Gabriella better get home.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

They pulled into her driveway and Troy stopped her from getting out of the car.

"You understand I'm gonna have to do a lot of traveling, and that I might not be home much at times?" he asked.

"Troy, if I didn't want you on the team I wouldn't have showed you that newspaper article. I'm ready to face this with you. I'll do anything with you or for you. I'm so happy you made the team! I love you."

**Author's Note**

**Ok, I don't know how try-outs work so I just made that all up. I know it's not likely that the team Troy and Chad try out for would be the Wildcats, but it didn't seem right to call them anything else. Hope you liked it and please keep reading! Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and to My Best Friends for helping me get this to the readers!!!**


	8. The Interview

**Chapter 8 The Interview**

Troy and Chad would go away for weeks at a time sometimes. During these times Gabriella and Claire would stay with Taylor because Troy was afraid they hadn't seen the last of Zeke. It had been a month and a half, and Troy and Chad were in Pittsburgh, PA, when Troy was giving his first live interview.

Gabriella and Claire, of course, were at the Danforths, but so were Kelsi, Jason, Mrs. Montez, and the Bolton's. They had come to watch the Wildcats game and Troy's interview together. They all watched the game then waited impatiently for the interview.

"And now, we're going to get up close with Santa Fe Wildcats star, Troy Bolton," a happy looking female reporter announced. The camera angle zoomed out to reveal a sweaty Troy standing next to the lady.

"Mr. Bolton, some people have been wondering about you. They want to know what happened a few years ago when you were cut from this very team. You were well known in high school and college, something happened and now you're back. Would you care to explain?"

"Well, when I was drafted during my second year of college I was still stupid. I just left everything I had without thinking. I guess when I realized what I left behind I couldn't forgive myself. Then, I met up with an old friend, and she helped me straighten out. That's why I'm here today. I love you."

Back at the Danforths Gabriella blushed.

"Are you willing to tell us who this girl is?"

"Well, you'll find out soon enough," he answered smiling.

"How does it feel to come on to this team a rookie and lead this team through a perfect season?"

the reporter went on.

"I couldn't have done it without the team. There are 12...uh 13 guys on this team, not just me. The guys are great and so is Coach. I'm just glad I'm finally living my dream, but hey! The seasons not over yet!" Troy said smiling even more.

"Would you like to say hello to anyone?"

"Yeah," Troy said, "I'd like to say hi to my mom and dad, they're the reason I'm here today. Also, to my friends that got me through high school, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, and Chad of course, who's here somewhere."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Chad dancing.

"Well, we don't need to talk about him," Troy went on laughing, "I'd like to thank my fans and finally the lovely Gabriella Montez, her mom Anna, and my daughter Claire. Anyway, happy now? I told you her name!" he laughed once again and went off to dance with Chad.

They were celebrating another win.

"You heard it here live," the reporter said, "Troy Bolton, believer in following your dreams!" Following this was highlights of the game consisting of all Troy's points.

Everyone back at the Danfoths was excited.

"Did you know he was gonna sat your name?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No idea."

"When are they coming home?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"They're supposed to be in around 11 tonight," Mrs. Bolton answered.

"Me dem!" Claire screamed

"What?" Jason asked.

"Me dem!"

"She's s-saying we should meet them," Kelsi deciphered.

"She's really smart! That's a good idea!" Taylor exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for?" Mr. Bolton asked.

They all got up and walked to Troy's small house, and not until they reached it they realized they had a problem.

"How are we gonna get in?" Taylor said smartly.

Nobody knew what to say.

"Oh wait!" Gabriella called suddenly. She reached into her purse and pulled put a key. Everyone stared at him.

"What? Troy gave it to me?" she mumbled messing with the lock. She unlocked the door and they filed in to the dark living room.

"I feel like we're in high school again," she said causing everyone to laugh.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy and Chad flight came in at 10. They were getting into Chad's car because he had driven himself and Troy. They pulled into Troy's driveway at 5 'til 11 and Troy looked over at his friend.

"Dude, you look like you're gonna fall asleep on the road. Why don't you stay here tonight? You can call Tay inside and sleep on the couch."

"Thanks," Chad mumbled.

They walked into Troy's house and he flicked on the light.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

Troy and Chad jumped in the air and everyone laughed.

"Not funny!" Chad squealed in a high voice.

Taylor went to calm him down and Gabriella walked over to Troy.

"I missed you," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too," her arms wrapped around his neck.

Troy leaned in to kiss her but stopped abruptly. He stared at the rest of the room, they were all staring back.

"Sorry," they mumbled starting conversations again.

"That's better," Troy mumbled causing Gabriella top laugh. He leaned in again and now they actually kissed. When they were done they joined everyone else.

"Great job, son," Mr. Bolton said hugging Troy.

"Thanks, dad."

Claire ran over to Troy and he picked her up.

"Love you daddy!" she said throwing herself at him.

"Did you tell her to say that?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"No."

Troy stared at the little girl. "I love you too."

"Aaaaaaaaw!' Chad exclaimed obnoxiously.

Troy gave him a death glare and he jumped behind Taylor's back pretending to be scared. Everyone laughed.

**Author's Note**

**It's not the most exciting chapter, but I will get better! Just wait! Thanks again to everyone! Please review!**


	9. Nationals!

**Chapter 9 Nationals!!**

"Yeah. Thanks. Bye." Troy hung up his cell phone.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked.

The two of them were walking through town talking.

"Coach," Troy answered shortly.

"Oh."

"Yeah...we're gonna have to go away again."

"When?" Gabriella asked.

"Tomorrow," Troy replied.

Gabriella looked away staring in the other direction.

"Gabi, I'm sorry," Troy said stopping and turning to face her. He had been promising to take her and Claire on a trip so they could have some family time, "I'll take you as soon as I get back. I promise."

"Troy, it's ok. I told you I would do this with you. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"It's all right," Troy assured her.

They resumed walking.

"So, it is another playoff game or what?" Gabriella asked.

"Actually," Troy said, "It's the national championship." 

"National!" Gabriella exclaimed, "You didn't tell me you guys made the nationals!"

"I was working on it," Troy smirked. Gabriella slapped his arm playfully.

"What day is the actual game?" Gabriella continued questioning.

"It's in four days. I'll be able to come home on the sixth day." 

"Well you better get home so you can pack," Gabriella said. "Why don't you come over? You can spend the night before I have to leave again."

"Troy, I-" she paused, "Ok."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

The next morning Troy and Gabriella awoke side by side. Claire had stayed the night at the Danforths. The two of them got ready and went to the Danforths where everyone was meeting to have a farewell party for Chad and Troy.

Troy and Gabriella were last to arrive.

"Hey everyone," Troy said walking into the house.

"Hi!" everyone called back.

They hung out for an hour or so before Troy and Chad had to leave.

"Bye guys," Troy said giving everyone a quick hug. Chad did the same.

"Bye Gabi," Troy whispered in her ear kissing her quickly, "I love you."

Troy and Chad ran out of the house and jumped into Chad's car. When the boys were gone Gabriella spoke.

"I have an idea!" she called, "I think we should go down there in four days and see the game." 

"That's a great idea!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Where are they playing?" Kelsi asked.

"The game is in Ohio against the Cincinnati Knights," Mr. Bolton answered.

Everyone went home and started packing. They were leaving the next day.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy and Chad made it to Cincinnati just on time. There was a big Wildcat bus waiting for them in the airport parking lot. They got on and waited for the last five teammates to arrive before heading off. They had just gotten on the road when Troy's fellow captain, Timmy, came over to them.

"Anyone from your families coming out?" he asked sitting down.

"No," Chad answered, "Taylor doesn't like to fly."

"Oh," Timmy said, "My wife's coming up tomorrow with my son."

"How old is he?" Troy asked.

"He's four. And don't worry, I've got him trained. He told me yesterday he wants to join a basketball team right now!"

The three guys laughed.

"So," Timmy went on, "How are things with you and...Gabriella?" He asked slowly winking.

"You sound like Chad, man," he answered, "And that's not good."

"Avoiding the question!" Chad sang receiving a hit on the arm from Troy.

"Well, good I guess," Troy answered.

"Ever thought about asking her to marry you?" Timmy asked.

"Well," Troy said again, "I did a long time ago, but not recently."

"How long ago!?!" Chad asked, "How come I didn't know!?!"

"It was four years ago. I didn't tell anyone, because I didn't wan to tell anyone if she said no."

He reached into his bag and pulled something out.

"I bought this when we were 18." He showed them a beautiful diamond ring.

"I was planning on keeping until we were out of college and could get married," Troy continued, "But we all know that didn't work"

Chad and Timmy were still staring at the ring in amazement.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshmshmshmshmshsmhsm

"Ugh! I hate flying!" Taylor grunted getting off the plane. Kelsi and Jason followed, then Gabriella and Claire. After them were Mrs. Montez, then finally, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. They got their luggage without any problems then went to rent a few cars. The eight of them managed to fit into two cars. They were taken to the hotel nearest to the stadium. Right as they were checking in Troy called Gabriella.

"Hello." Gabi asked into the receiver. She hadn't checked the caller ID. 

"Hi Gabi!" Troy said excitedly

"Hey Troy! How are you?" Gabriela asked.

"I'm good. We just got here. Why didn't anyone answer at Chad's?"

"Oh, Tay and I are at the mall," Gabriella invented.

"Oh. Ok."

"So, where are you staying?" Gabriella changed the subject.

"We're at a little hotel called Cozy Cabin. It's right across from the gym," Troy answered.

"What's that Tay?" Gabriella called, "Oh. Ok. Troy, I'm sorry. Taylor needs my help. Talk to you later!"

"Bye," Troy said and hung up.

"I hate lying to him!" Gabriella whined, "But something bad just happened."

"What?" Kelsi asked.

"They're staying at the Cozy Cabin Hotel." Gabriella answered.

"That's this hotel!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"I know!"

"Maybe there's two," Jason suggested receiving a slap from Kelsi.

"There's only one way to find out," Taylor said. She walked up to the young lady at the service desk.

"Excuse me," she said, "Do you ever watch basketball?"

"Oh yes I do!" the lady exclaimed, "I'm so happy! The Wildcats are staying here! I hope I get to see Troy Bolton!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and walked away. The clerk stared after her confused as to why Taylor wasn't excited.

"They're staying here," Taylor confirmed as if her friends hadn't heard the lady screaming.

"What!?!" Gabriella shouted, "Troy can't come here!"

"Do you know Troy?" the clerk asked.

"Yes I know Troy!" Gabriella shouted, "He's my boyfriend!"

The friends laughed at the look of amazement on the clerk's face.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

All eight of them spent the next three days staying in there rooms except when the guys went to practice. They only got almost caught once. This was when Claire went running down the hall. Luckily, Jason caught up with her and stuffed her in a plant so the curious basketball players couldn't see what was making all the noise. On the fourth day the whole hotel felt nervous. The guys left at 12:00 to eat before preparing for the 6:00 game. The Bolton's, Montezes, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason left for the gym at 3:00 so they could get good seats. They entered the huge gym and were directed to eight open seats. They sat down and impatiently awaited the start of the game.

**Author's Note**

**I'm really really sorry about the big pause in between these updates. I'll try to get the next one up quickly. I don't know how basketball championships work, so your just gonna have to stick with me!!! Thanks so much!!!!!!**


	10. Speech

Chapter 10 Speech

"And now the top scorers, Timmy Johnson, Chad Danforth, and TROY BOLTON!" the announcer yelled into his microphone. The three boys ran onto the court jumping like crazy. Everyone was cheering loudly. The other team had already been announced and the starters were on the court.

"Three...two...one!" the referee shouted.

The ball flew the other way and into the hands of a Knights player. Troy was on him immediately. He stole the ball from him and passed it to a teammate. His teammate lost the ball and a Knights player dribbled down the court. He shot at the three point mark and the ball sailed right in the net.

By half time the Knights were up 55-48, and all the Wildcats were mad. Their coach yelled at them and encouraged them in the locker room. By the end of it they were all pumped up and ready to go. The Wildcats went on to the court and immediately tied up the game.

It was now the last five minutes of the game and the score was 62-58 and the Knights were winning. Chad had the ball and he passed it to Joey who in turn passed it to Timmy. Timmy dribbled down the court and prepared to pass to Troy who was wide open. As the ball was flying towards him a Knights player came out of nowhere and plowed into him knocking him to the ground. The referee blew his whistle as Troy lay on the ground moaning in pain. Everyone in the stands was on their feet trying to see if he was ok.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted running toward the steps. She was almost on the court when a security guard grabbed her.

"No fans on the court," he grunted.

"You have to let me!" Gabriella screamed with tears in her eyes, "He's the father of my baby!"

"Ha ha," the guard chuckled, "That's a good one. Mr. Bolton's not married."

"I didn't say we were married," Gabriella said impatiently. She gave up and turned to the court.

"Troy! Troy!" she started screaming.

Troy was still rolling on the ground when he heard his name. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"TROY!" Then he saw her.

"Gabriella!" Troy sat up ignoring the pain he felt.

The coach ran over to Troy.

"Troy are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Troy mumbled standing up. He winced at the pain in his leg. He ran on it a bit and everyone cheered. The referee declared it a penalty and Troy set up for his shots. He took the first one.

SWISH!

And then the next. It went in too and Chad caught the rebound. With a minute left to go he bounced it to Troy. Troy faked right, broke left, and jumped. He grasped the rim as the ball went through it. He was caught by his teammates but there was still 30 seconds left.

A Knights player had the ball. He spotted Troy who was in the process of turning around and whipped the ball at him. It hit him in the square of the back and knocked him to the ground again. He lay there for the remaining10 seconds of the game. The team turned him over and he opened his eyes.

Gabriella jumped up again and the guard couldn't stop her. She ran past him, onto the court, and over to Troy. She dropped on her knees next to him.

"Troy? Troy can you hear me?"

"Gabriella," he said, "Will you marry me?" he mumbled.

"Sssh. Don't talk. You're not well," she replied.

"Chad," Troy said abruptly, "Small punch in my bag."

Chad understood and ran off. He came back and handed Troy a small box.

"Gabriella," Troy repeated, "Will you marry me?"

"Troy, you don't know what you're saying." She had begun to cry because she had been waiting for Troy Bolton to ask her that question, but really believed he didn't know what he was saying.

"Gabriella," he repeated forcefully, "Will you marry me?" He opened the tiny box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring inside. The whole gym was quiet. Gabriella stared at Troy not beliving what she was hearing. She nodded slowly trying to hide her tears. It didn't work.

"Yes, Troy. I _will_ marry you. I love you."

She hugged him tightly but he pulled away. He stood up and pulled her up behind him. Forgetting that millions of people were watching, they began to kiss. When they pulled apart Gabriella looked at the guard that had laughed at her and winked. His jaw dropped open in shock.

The team took it upon themselves to pick up Troy. He cheered for a few minutes before asking to be set down. He turned to Gabriella and took her hand. He gently slipped the ring into her finger.

"There's something you should know," Troy said, "I've had that ring since we were 18."

"You've known for that long?" she asked.

Troy just grinned before turning to the rest of the crowd and started waving. He waved specifically to his friends and family. Gabriella did the same.

The announcer came on and asked everyone to sit down. The guys walked to their bench across from the Knights. The Wildcats were asked to say something as a whole but before they were done Chad ordered to see the microphone.

"Hello everyone," he said.

Applause.

"I know I do, and I think at least half the people here do, but I'll ask anyway. Who here wants to here a speech from Troy Bolton!?!"

"Yeah!" everyone screamed," Speech! Speech!"

"Ok!" Troy said reluctantly taking the microphone.

"First of all I'm gonna get the thanks out. I'm of course gonna thank my fans. You guys are great. Thanks to the Knights for a great game. Thanks to Coach Rob and Coach John. And to the team. All of you are amazing. And finally, I'd like to thank my friends and family for coming to support me. I'd announce them all but there's too many.

"Come on!" Chad shouted.

"You want to meet them all?" Troy asked.

He was answered with applause and cheering.

"Ok," Troy said, "Come on down guys."

They all came down, Mrs. Montez carrying Claire.

"First meet my parents. This is Jack and Elaine Bolton. Without them I never would have been the player I like to think I am. My dad was actually my high school coach, and did he pushed me more than I thought possible!" He said making everyone laugh.

"I love you," he said hugging his parents.

"Ok. Next are my best friends since high school. Jason, Kelsi, Taylor, and of course Chad."

There was applause after each one.

"This beautiful lady," Troy went on, "Is Mrs. Anna Montez, my girlfriends mom. That doesn't sound like much, but she's more of a second mom to me." They hugged.

"And of course my fiancé and love of my life, Gabriella Montez."

They hugged to applause and a few aaaaaws!

"Finally," Troy went on, "This little girl, my four year old daughter that I met a few months ago, Claire Montez. All right, well. I don't wanna take too much time so I'll finish up. A few years ago when I was cut from the NBA I didn't think I'd ever live my dream. And it's amazing to be here now. I'm gonna tell you something that only my closest friends and I know. I hope Chad doesn't get too mad." He then told the story of them stealing his moms hairbrushes and pretending to be in the NBA.

"I really appreciate everyone's support and encouragement. Please come back next season. I love you all."

The gym was filled with noise once again as Troy handed the microphone back to the announcer. He then turned to Gabriella to embrace her again.

There was a lot of celebration and partying that night. They went home the next day worn out and in need of sleep. So that's exactly what they did.

Author's Note

Wow, it's been a while since I've updated. I'm really sorry. I've been really busy with a lot of other things going on! Also, I have no idea how pro games work so just pretend what I say is really how it is!


	11. Ruined

**Chapter 11 Ruined**

"Ugh!" Zeke shouted kicking his couch, "I have got to stop them!"

He had been watching the game when Troy and Gabriella's engagement was announced.

"My Gabriella will not marry Troy Bolton!" He picked up a shoe from the ground and threw it at his window.

"Aaaaaah!" he heard someone outside scream. He went to see who it was.

"Sorry," he mumbled opening the door.

"Zeke?"

Zeke looked up to see who it was. "Sharpay?"

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in so long!" she squealed running over to hug him, "Why'd you throw a shoe at the window?"

"Oh, that," he answered, "The girl I love left me to marry her high school sweetheart and one of my ex-best friends."

"Who!" Sharpay squealed.

"Troy Bolton. Gabriella Montez."

"Are you serious?! I want Troy!"

"And I want Gabriella."

"Well," Sharpay said, "Let's do something about it."

"Come on in," Zeke said sneakily and idea coming to his head.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Over the next few weeks there was a lot of planning and hard thinking for the wedding. The date, however, was set. They were getting married on June 14.

"I can't believe our wedding is still four months away," Gabriella complained one night. She had just come down from putting Claire to bed.

"Well, we have a lot to do," Troy reasoned as Gabriella sat on the couch with him.

"Which reminds me," Gabriella said, "We need to pick our colors before we decorate. I've always liked brown and pink."  
"But I like red and white," Troy replied seriously.

"Ok," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No, no," Troy said, "I'm sorry. Brown and pink it is."

"It's ok," Gabriella answered, "I don't know how I ever thought of anything other than red and white. You can wear a red shirt underneath, I'll of course wear white, and my bridesmaid can wear red. Oh, and our decorations will be red and white."

"Sounds good."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"One more week," Chad told his best friend, "And you'll be a husband like me."

"I know," Troy said shooting a ball, "I can't wait."

The two of them were playing in Troy's backyard.

"How'd you ever let her go the first time?"

"I have no idea. I love her so much."

"Boys!" Gabriella called, "Come in for lunch!"

The boys continued to play. A few minutes later Gabriella came out the back door.

"The foods getting cold!" she said.

Troy bounced the ball once and took a step towards her.

"Just one more!" he pleaded holding up his finger. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Last one."

They walked into the kitchen a minute later and sat down.

"We're having salad," Chad commented.

"Yeah."

"How does that get cold?"

"It got you in here didn't it?" Gabriella replied sneakily.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsm

Troy woke up one day alone in his bed. Chad was sleeping downstairs and Gabriella was at Taylor's. It was the big day.

"I'm getting married today," he spoke to the ceiling. Gabriella awoke a few blocks over and thought the same thing.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Everyone was at the church. Troy was in the back talking to Chad and Jason. Gabriella was in a back room with Taylor and Kelsi getting ready.

"Excuse me girls," Mrs. Montez said coming in carrying Claire, "Can I have a word with Gabriella?"

"Of course," Taylor answered as she and Kelsi walked out.

"How do you feel?" Mrs. Montez asked when they were gone.

"I'm so excited!" Gabriella gushed hugging Claire.

They continued to talk and Mrs. Montez gave Gabriella the necklace she wore when she was married.

"Your father and I loved each other very much. I hope you and Troy have the same happiness with that necklace."

"I'm sure we will. Thanks mom."

Mrs. Montez left to talk to the Boltons.

"You sure about this son?"

"110 percent!" Troy replied happily.

"Hello," Mrs. Montez said.

"Hey, Mrs. Montez! I think I'm gonna leave you parents to cry and talk to Chad."

As he walked away Gabriella screamed.

"I have to check on her!" Troy exclaimed.

Everyone let him go thinking it was a rip in her dress or something.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked pushing open the door.

When he looked in the room he didn't know what to do. He saw a man dressed in all black with his arms wrapped around Gabriella. There was tape stretched over her mouth. The man was pulling her out the window.

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted running toward her.

"Stop!" the mans voice commanded.

Troy could see the fear in his fiancés eyes. The man pulled her onto the window ledge and dropped her.

"Don't worry," he grunted, "It's only a four foot drop!"

He turned to follow her out the window but Troy wasn't giving up that easily.

He ran forward. It all happened in a split second. The man whipped around, pulled out a gun, and pulled the trigger without thinking twice. Luckily the man had been in the process of slipping out the window so he only hit Troy's leg.

Blood immediately started pouring down Troy's leg soaking his freshly ironed pants. Sweat was mingling with tears on his face and he was weakening. He pulled himself toward the window just in time to see Gabriella being shoved into a car.

"Gabriella!" he shouted with the last bit of strength he could muster.

He then saw a girl with blonde hair and black high heels under her black pants climb into the driver's side and drive away.

Just then the Boltons, Mrs. Montez, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason ran into the room.

"Troy!" everyone screamed running over to him.

"Gabriella," he mumbled rolling on the ground.

"Troy you're hurt!" Chad exclaimed.

"No dip! Where'd you think the blood came from?" Taylor shouted stressfully.

"I need to find her," Troy said trying to stand up.

"Troy, you need to get to the hospital," Mrs. Bolton said through her tears.

"He took Gabriella!" Troy shouted as loud as he could.

"I'll call the police!" Taylor exclaimed pulling gout her cell phone.

Troy took one last look at the blurred crying people surrounding around him, before passing out.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy slowly awoke to a soft beeping sound. He started swatting at it thinking it was his alarm

"Where am I?" he asked giving up.

"Hey dude it's me," Chad's voice spoke from somewhere far above him.

"We're here too," Kelsi's soft voice was more distant than usual.

He blinked open his eyes slowly and saw the undeniable white walls of a hospital room.

"How long was I out," he asked coming around.

"All night," Taylor answered.

"What!?!" Troy sat up quickly and through off the blanket. Everything was coming back to him now and he suddenly felt a major pain in his leg.

"Troy! Get back in bed!" Taylor ordered.

"I...I have to go now!"

"Troy, the police and your parents are looking for her. It will only make things worse if you leave," Kelsi told him gently.

Then it hit him. "I know who knows where she is!"

**Author's Note**

**Oh no! Who's behind this! Can Troy find her! Find out soon! I'll update ASAP!**

**Thanks to all! Especially to Kara and Shelby!!!**


	12. Rescue Mission

**Chapter 12 Rescue Mission**

Troy tried to get out of bed but was shoved back down. "I have to go now!" he shouted.

"Troy," Taylor said, "If you want to help her, you have to stay here! You won't be any help with a bullet wound in your leg! It will only make things worse if Gabriella finds out something happened to you because you were too stupid to listen! You're gonna stay here until the doctor releases you!"

"Fine," Troy finally gave in to Taylor's threatening glare, "When can I get out of here?"

"According to the doctor," Chad answered, "You should be outta here in two to three days."

"Yeah," Jason said, "the doctor said you were lucky. The wound wasn't very deep."

"It's all my fault!" Troy shouted suddenly.

"Troy, you didn't do anything wrong," Taylor reasoned.

"Of course I didn't. I didn't do anything!" Troy replied.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi whispered.

"I was right there. I let him take her. _I let him take her!!" _Troy said defiantly.

"He had a gun. What could you have done man?" Jason questioned.

"I don't know," Troy gave in, "But when I find him. I'm gonna hurt him."

"You know who it was?" Taylor urged.

"I'm 110 I know who it was."

"How can you be so sure?" Kelsi asked.

"I just have this feeling. It's like...Gabriella is assuring me that my suspicion is right."

The friends smiled at him as he stared into space.

"Get some rest dude," Chad ordered gently, "We'll come back later."

"Thanks," Troy said as he closed his eyes.

hsmhmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Let me out!" Gabriella was screaming miles away.

The door to the dungeon she was in slowly opened. The bruise above her left eye tingled slightly. Someone's fist had collided with her face when she struggled to get away from the car.

"No matter how loud you scream we're not gonna let you out," a man

"Take of your mask!" Gabriella ordered loudly, "At least let me know who ruined what would have been the happiest day of my life!"

"I didn't kidnap you. I'm just working for him," the man answered.

Another man entered the room.

"Are you the man behind this all? Are you the one that kidnapped me?" Gabriella continued.

"Yes," the man answered, "and the one that shot your fiancé.

Tears stung in Gabriella's eyes as the picture of Troy's bleeding leg swam into her mind.

"Who are you!?!" she demanded. She was scared out of her mind, and usually wouldn't be saying a word. But what this man did to Troy made her forget her usually quiet self.

"Oh, I can't tell you that. Not yet at least."

Then it hit her. Why hadn't she thought of it before? It all fit! The size. The height. The actions. The voice.

"Zeke," she said.

"Very good. I guess theirs no point hiding now that you know. I should've known you would figure it out."

"What do you want from me?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't want anything from you. I want you."

"You're disgusting!" she spat.

"Ha ha!" He laughed, "That's why you love me!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Gabriella continued tears now running freely down her face.

"We'll see," Zeke answered as his cell phone rang.

He turned to answer it and Gabriella started talking to the other man.

"You don't have to listen to him. Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up," the man answered.

"I know you don't care if I'm here or not. Just help me out!"

"I said shut up!" the man got angry that he couldn't control her. He lifted his leg and hit her right in the ribs.

I said do not hurt her yet!" Zeke shouted returning from his phone call," Get out!"

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Two days later Troy got the good news that he could leave the hospital. Chad had convinced him to go back to his house before going after Gabriella.

"Dude, how are you going to find her?" Chad asked.

"I have to go talk to someone," Troy answered shortly.

"Ok. You're not going alone."

"Oh yeah? Who am I supposed to take?"

"Uuum? Me! Taylor! Jason! Kelsi! THE POLICE!"

"You guys aren't going. It's too dangerous."

"At least Jason and I are."

"Fine," Troy gave in, "No one else."

"Dude, you have to take the police."

"FINE!"

"Ok, so what's your plan?" Chad asked.

"I'm gonna talk to this girl. She'll tell me where to find her. We'll get the police. Then go and save her."

"You make it sound so simple," Chad remarked.

"Whatever it takes."

"So, who's the girl?" Chad continued questioning.

"Sharpay Evans."

**Author's Note**

**I know this chapter was kinda short, but oh well! Who suspected Sharpay and Zeke? But, there's one more guy helping out! Find out who and how or if Troy can save Gabriella!!!**


	13. Where Is She?

**Author's Note**

**Thanks you guys so much for sticking with me! I feel so bad about the long break I made you wait! I'll make sure it never happens again! So, I'm sure you'd rather read the story than what I have to say so...**

**Chapter 13 "Where Is She!?!"**

Troy, Chad, and Jason were at the Evans' house in twenty minutes. Troy told the guys to stay in the car while he went to persuade Sharpay. He independently flung open the car door and limped toward the house.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady that answered the door.

"Hi, my names Troy Bolton. I went to East High with Ryan and Sharpay."

"Oh! Mr. Bolton! I remember you! Come on in!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed.

"Actually I can't stay," Troy said, "I just need to talk to Sharpay really fast. I need her help."

"Well you're in luck! She and Ryan are both staying here this week! One moment."

Mrs. Evans disappeared for a minute and when she came back she was accompanied by her daughter.

"I'll leave you two alone," she closed the door leaving them outside.

"Troy it's so good to see you!" Sharpay squealed giving him a hug, "What brings you here?"  
She flashed Troy her familiar flirtatious grin.

"Where is she?" Troy demanded flatly.

"What?" Sharpay asked playing dumb.

"Where is she!?!" Troy's voice rose quickly.

"Troy ple-"

"Don't make me ask again! Sharpay, no matter what you do, no matter how long you postpone our wedding, we're still gonna love each other. You can't do anything to keep Gabriella and me apart. So please, just tell me where to find her. And if someone threatened to hurt you if you told, I promise I will personally protect you. Just tell me, where is she?" Troy ended seriously.

Sharpay saw tears glistening in Troy's eyes and the good in her gave in.

"Please forgive me," she said tears now welling in her eyes, "I should've realized I couldn't stop you two forever. I do understand f you don't forgive me. Zeke has Gabriella in his basement. Ryan's with him. Zeke lives on Dogwood Lane and his house number is 421."

She looked down at her feet fighting back tears. When Troy wrapped his arms around her she looked up surprised.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Go find her! Go find your love!" Sharpay ordered pulling away.

Troy obeyed and got back into the car.

"To the police station," he demanded.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

They quickly explained the story to the police. The three guys arrived at the house first and no matter what Jason and Chad said, Troy went in before the police arrived. He opened the door slowly and crept in. He saw a door and it creaked open. Troy was staring at boxes of crackers and cereal. He turned and saw another closed door. This one made no sound as he opened it. The only thing that met his eyes, was darkness. He stepped down slowly step by step by step.

His feet hut concrete. Before he had a plan he opened his mouth.

"Gabriella?"

There was silence. Complete silence. Disappointment reached out through his body and all the way to his fingertips. He turned ready to leave as feat crept into his heart. At the last minute he heard a faint noise.

"Troy?"

"Gabriella!"

"Troy I'm over here!"

Troy moved quickly in the direction of the voice and immediately saw Gabriella tied to a chair.

"Oh, Gabriella," Troy said kneeling next to her, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He rubbed his hand across her face and felt her flinch. He inspected closer and saw she had a swollen lip and slight bruise above her eye.

"I'm fine Tory. How about you? How's your leg?"

"Never mind that," Troy demanded, "I'm fine. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. Just get me untied."  
Troy turned to her wrists and started working at the ropes binding her to the chair. He heard draw a quick intake of breath.

"Did I hurt you?" Troy asked.

He then noticed a large bruise from where the ropes had been digging into her skin.

"No, no."

"I gotta get you out of here. We'll talk later."

He had just completed untying the last knot when the room was flooding with light.

Troy jumped up from his kneeling position instinctively stepping in front of Gabriella.

"Zeke Baylor!" Troy shouted at the man walking casually down the steps.

"My sister sent you didn't she?"

"Take off your mask!" Troy shouted forcefully.

"Ok," The man agreed pulling it off.

"YOU!" Gabriella screamed at Ryan Evans.

"Oh I didn't capture you," he said.

"I know you didn't," Gabriella said, "It was-"

"Me," a voice interrupted her as another man came down the stairs.

"Baylor," Troy said.

"Bolton."

They heard noise outside that Troy knew was the police.

"Go find out what that is," Zeke demanded.

Ryan obeyed quickly.

"How did you find me?" Zeke asked as if it was a perfectly normal situation.

"That doesn't matter!" Troy growled aggressively. He could feel hatred and anger boiling inside him.

"Zeke!" Ryan called from upstairs, "You might want to see this!"

Zeke turned toward the steps and shouted: "I'm a little busy right now!"

Troy decided to act while Zeke wasn't looking. He raised his fist and slammed it into the side of Zeke's face. He fell over in pain but this was only momentarily.

He hit Troy who managed to stay on his feet. Troy's next punch caused Zeke to step a few feet sideways. Zeke swung again but Troy ducked.

Tears were streaming down Gabriella's face as more blood trickled down Troy's.

Troy had just knocked Zeke to the ground again when the police burst in with their guns out.

"Mr. Baylor stand up with your hands in the air!"

"I'm innocent!" Zeke shouted stupidly.

"Not according to the rat we found upstairs," One of the policemen said, "Get him upstairs."

One policeman stayed behind.

"We got everything under control now. You did the right thing calling us," he said, "You should probably get to the hospital. Do you need a ride?"

"No we're fine," Gabriella said.

"Ok," he followed after the other policemen.

Troy turned to Gabriella and opened his arms. She ran to him and they embraced tightly.

"Do you want to know the whole story now?" Troy offered.

"No," Gabriella said, "We _should _get you to the hospital."

"Gabriella, I'm fine. What about you?'

"No, no. He only hit me once. You're the one that needs help. Look at yourself!"

There was blood coming from his mouth and a black eye was developing. His nose was also bleeding and his hair was a mess.

"A bloody nose and a black eye aren't things they treat at the hospital. Let's just go home."

"Ok," Gabriella smiled, "But only if you let me be your doctor at home."

"Deal," Troy smiled back, "And don't worry about Claire. You're mom has had her this whole time."

"Great."

They went upstairs and met Jason and Chad outside.

"Sorry we weren't much help dude," Jason exclaimed as soon as he saw them and as Chad gave Gabriella a hug.

"Hey man, don't worry about it. You guys did more than you know. And, one of you still has to drive us home!" Troy smiled.

"I will," Chad said.

"Ok," Troy said, "Let's go!"

"Wait Troy, you're leg. It's bleeding."

"Oh it's probably just a cut," Troy said pretending it was no big deal.

"Tory," Gabriella said worriedly, "That's your bullet wound, isn't it!?! We have to stop the blood flow or you'll lose too much blood!"

"I'll be fine until we get home," Troy assured them getting into the car.

They had no choice but to follow.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

When Gabriella and Troy were finally safe in their home they decided to first call their parents and tell them they were okay and not to worry. Then Troy let Gabriella clean him up and put fresh bandages on his leg. Finally, the engaged couple lie down in bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note**

**Ok, so now that everyone's safe we can breathe again! One sad thing is though, there's only one more chapter of Officer Bolton! I have another story coming! It will be posted soon after these ones done! Look for more info on it next chapters AN!!!! Thanks again!**


	14. Speeding

**Author's Note**

**Here it is, the last chapter! Thank you to all my readers for sticking with me and reviewing! Thanks to my best friends who posted this story for me!! My next story will be coming soon, so please look for it. It's called Tyler Montez! Thanks and enjoy the last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Gabriella? Are you okay?" Troy questioned.

She was sitting on the couch tears rolling down her face.

"Gabriella?"

She continued to stare into space. Troy sat down next to her and took her hands in his.

"Gabriella, honey, I'm right here if you need to talk."

She turned to Troy and blinked a few times.

"Where's Claire!?!" she screamed suddenly.

"She's in her room playing with her dolls. I just came down to see what you were doing," Troy answered taken aback.

Gabriella jumped up and ran upstairs. She returned a few minutes later hugging Troy tightly.

"We shouldn't leave her alone," she said to Troy.

"Gabriella, we don't have to worry about Zeke anymore. The police officers took him away. "But there could be someone else after us!"

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella hugging her tightly.

"It's my fault, baby. I shouldn't have let him take you."

"Troy, stop," Gabriella cut in, "It wasn't your fault." She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "Troy, I love you, but what happened on our wedding day-"

"Ssssh. Don't worry baby. I'm here for you when you need to talk. My shoulder is here when you need to cry. I'll be your best friend, your support system, and I will never let anything to happen to you again. And that is a promise. I would be nothing without you. I wouldn't be half the man I am without you. You're the only one that gets me through every game I play. We both know why I got cut from the NBA years ago, it's because I was nothing without you. Once I saw you again I knew I could no longer live without you. I will love you forever and always. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. Whenever you're ready to get married, I'm ready. I'll wait for you for as long as I live. You say the word and I'm yours."

Troy and Gabriella both had tears in there eyes now.

"If I could say something as beautiful as that, I would," Gabriella smiled through her tears, "I will love you forever and ever and we will get married soon."

They started kissing again wrapped in each others arms.

"Aaaaw!" Claire said softly.

The loving parents broke apart and looked at her smiling.

Gabriella turned back to Troy, "Maybe speeding isn't all bad!"

**Author's Note**

**THE END!! I hope you're all ok with the ending! I'm gonna miss this story! Please read my new story that will be posted soon. Tyler Montez!! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!!**


End file.
